Sweet like Honey
by Statice-Law
Summary: Momoi avait juste essayé de cuisiner. Elle avait suivit la recette à la lettre, et elle avait goûté. Alors pourquoi personne ne voulait goûter ses citrons au miel ? Pire, pourquoi était-ce la personne la plus improbable qui décidait de tester sa cuisine ? /O.S/


**Sweet like honey**

Auteur : Statice-Law

Résumé : Momoi avait juste essayé de cuisiner. Elle avait suivit la recette à la lettre, et elle avait gouté. Alors pourquoi personne ne voulait gouter ses citrons au miel ? Pire, pourquoi était-ce la personne la plus improbable qui décidait de tester sa cuisine ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Vous avez l'habitude maintenant non ?

Rating : K+

Words : 1 883 mots

* * *

Yooooooo ! Non je ne suis pas morte ! J'écris énormément (même si ça ne se voit pas) mais comme je commence de trucs à droite à gauche, je ne finis pas grand chose... Mais bon, c'est les vacances, donc je vais m'y mettre sérieusement ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai commencé trois fictions que je n'ai pas encore posté, sur le fandom de Kuroko no basket, contenant toutes un O.C (j'aime les O.C...). La première que je posterais (parce que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 15 mine de rien) sera centrée sur Kise, la seconde sur Akashi et la dernière sur Aomine (et Kagami, mais moins...). Donc j'attends juste de les terminer, pour éviter de vous faire attendre six mois pour un chapitre que je n'arrive pas à écrire...

Bref, cet O.S sort un peu de nulle part, comme tous mes O.S d'ailleurs, et il est très court (je fais que des trucs court en ce moment...) et honnêtement ce n'est pas un couple courant, mais bon voila... J'aime bien caser Momoi avec tout le monde X). Bonne lecture, le bouton "review" ne vous tuera pas, cliquez dessus sans crainte !

* * *

-Dai-chan !

-J'tai d'jà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

-Mais Dai-chan, goûte, je te jure que j'ai suivis la recette cette fois !

-Même quand tu suis les recettes, c'est dégueu c'que tu cuisine !

Aomine repoussa le bras tendu de son amie d'enfance et fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il regardait avec suspicion le plat qu'elle tenait contre elle, comme s'il allait exploser dans la seconde. Et c'était potentiellement le cas d'ailleurs, puisque la réputation en matière de cuisine de Satsuki n'était plus à faire.

-J't'avais dis de plus t'approcher d'une cuisine Satsu...

-Mais Dai-chan ! Je t'assure ! Ca se mange !

-Pas convaincu.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un vers qui diriger Momoi pour qu'elle lui foute la paix.

-Tiens, va d'mander à Kise, j'suis sûr qu'il goûtera lui.

-Mais...

Aomine partit en courant, plantant là son amie d'enfance. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Kise dans le gymnase plein de basketteurs en plein entrainement, et elle le trouva assis sur un banc, en train de reprendre son souffle.

-Ki-chan !

Le blond déglutit nerveusement en entendant ce surnom, qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Et généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe quand elle l'appelait comme ça. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il la vit courir vers lui avec un tupperware bien serré contre elle. Il aurait mit sa main à coupé que c'était Aomine qui lui avait dit de venir le voir.

-Ki-chan, Dai-chan ne voulait pas goûter à ma cuisine. Tu veux bien toi ?

-Momoicchi... C'est pas que je veux pas, mais faut que je retourne m'entraîner !

C'était toujours compliqué de trouver une excuse pour éviter la cuisine de Satsuki, et il n'y avait que Daiki qui n'y allait pas avec des pincettes. Mais jamais Kise ne se serait permit d'en faire de même.

-Mais Ki-chan ! J'ai suivis la recette cette fois, je te jure ! J'ai goûté et ça se mange !

-Je te crois mais je dois y aller !

Ryouta n'avait jamais repris l'entrainement aussi vite, et quelques un de ses coéquipiers le regardèrent bizarrement, avant d'apercevoir Momoi et de retourner bien vite à leurs exercices.

-Midorima-kun ! couina la rose en courant jusqu'au shooter.

-Oh pitié... marmonna Shintaro en voyant la catastrophe arriver.

Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre. L'horoscope d'Oha Asa avait placé les cancers en dernière position aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il est prit avec lui son objet chanceux, il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Mais de là à se faire harceler par Satsuki, sérieusement, il avait dû être quelqu'un de détestable dans une vie antérieure, il ne voyait que ça !

-Momoi, il est hors de question que je goute ta cuisine.

-Mais Midorima-kun...

-Je suis en train de m'entraîner. Va demander à Aomine.

-Il m'a déjà dit non !

-Alors Murasakibara. Il mange tout le temps il va forcément goûter.

-Hm... Merci Midorima-kun.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et tira un panier, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille était bien partie. Il s'en voulu un pas de l'avoir envoyé vers Atsuchi, le pauvre n'avait rien demandé, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la cuisine de Momoi, tout les coups étaient permis et c'était du chacun pour soit.

-Mu-kun !

Elle pila net devant le pivot, qui fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard glacial à Shintaro. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait refilé la rose, et il se promit de régler ça avec le vert plus tard.

-Momoi-chin, Aka-chin va être en colère si je ne m'entraine pas.

-Tu as le temps de goûter ! Allez vas-y ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus !

-Désolé Momoi-chin, mais je ne peux pas.

Il se força à paraître indifférent, et se dirigea vers un ballon échouer un peu plus loin. C'était tellement délicat d'expliquer à Satsuki que sa cuisine n'était pas mangeable qu'ils s'esquivaient tous les uns après les autres. Et quoi qu'on en dise, Momoi n'était pas stupide. Elle savait parfaitement que tous ses amis pensaient la même chose, mais personne à part Daiki n'osait le lui dire en face. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'entraînait tous les week-end à cuisine, parce qu'elle voulait être utile à l'équipe, mais personne ne lui laissait la chance de montrer ses progrès. Elle hercha sans espoir Tetsuya des yeux, mais ce dernier utilisait certainement sa misdirection pour rester invisible à ses yeux. Elle soupira et, retenant un mélange de colère et de tristesse, elle sortit du gymnase. Dire qu'elle en avait marre aurait été un euphémisme. Elle ravalait son ressentiment depuis plusieurs mois, et elle craqua sans vraiment le vouloir.

Une première larme glissa doucement le long de sa joue, suivie par une autre, et tout en essayant de les essuya avec sa manche, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait une rangée de robinet. Elle s'assit contre le mur et posa son récipient à côté d'elle.

-Momoi-san ?

Elle releva la tête, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, et elle hoqueta de surprise.

-A... Akashi-kun...? Je...

Elle essuya vivement ses larmes sans réussir à vraiment les stopper, et Seijuro s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Un problème ?

-Non... Non non, tout va bien !

Akashi soupira et secoua la tête. Statsuki mentait tellement mal que s'en était risible. Bien entendu, il savait déjà ce qui se passait, et pour dire la vérité, il se serait bien passé d'avoir à régler ce problème. Pour autant, on lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais faire pleurer une femme, et il n'allait pas tirer un trait sur son éducation maintenant. Ce ne serait pas digne de lui de fermer les yeux.

-Donne. Je vais goûter.

-A... Akashi-kun... Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est bon je vais...

-Donne.

Seijuro tendit une mains dans sa direction, sans ciller. La rose fut secouée par un spasme, et elle fit de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes. De ses mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le récipient qui contenait du citron au miel. Déjà, l'agrume était coupé en tranche. C'était une bonne chose, et Akashi se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Il piocha une tranche et goûta sans montrer le moindre doute. Satsuki se ratatina contre le mur, terrifiée à l'idée que ce ne soit pas mangeable.

-C'est bon...

Elle releva vivement la tête et fixa le capitaine avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-C'est bon, répéta-t-il calmement.

Il prit une autre rondelle et s'assit en face d'elle tout en la mangeant. Pour une fois, il devait bien l'avouer, Momoi avait réussit à cuisiner quelque chose de bon. Lui-même en était surpris.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir Akashi-kun, c'est...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Les lèvres d'Akashi se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, et trop surprise, elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Connecter ses neurones fut toute une épreuve, et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'embrassait, il s'était déjà reculé.

-Ouvre la bouche Momoi, ordonna-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille avait viré au rouge écrevisse en moins de deux secondes, et elle fixait avec de grands yeux Seijuro.

-Qu... Qu... Qu'est-ce que...

-Ouvre la bouche, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à avoir ses mains de chaque côtés de ses hanches, se retrouvant ainsi à quatre pattes alors que Satsuki était encore assise sur ses talons. Leurs visages étaient si proches que la jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle calme d'Akashi s'échouer sur sa peau. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, et elle ne réussit pas à se rappeler qu'elle était soit disant amoureuse de Kuroko. Elle se contenta de vaguement entrouvrir les lèvres, peu sûr de ce qui allait se passer, et elle couina légèrement lorsque les lèvres d'Akashi reprirent possession des siennes. Sa longue passa dans la bouche voisine, et il posa une de ses main contre la hanche de Satsuki.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et agrippa fermement les épaules de Seijuro, craignant de perdre connaissance ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Les lèvres du capitaine étaient douce et chaude, et sa langue humide. Elle pouvait sentir le goût sucré du miel, et celui légèrement acide du citron. Ce n'était certainement pas banal, mais elle adorait ça. Elle se rapprocha de lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et elle sentit à peine le garçon sourire. Lorsque le rouge s'écarta doucement, elle resta pantelante entre ses bras.

-Alors ? Tu vois que c'est mangeable.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop sonnée pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse sans s'en rendre compte. Elle devait analyser ce qui venait de se passer, mais son cerveau semblait faire grève. Akashi se laissa légèrement retomber en arrière, juste de quoi être assis par terre, et il serra Satsuki contre lui avec un sourire amusé.

-A... Akashi-kun... Pourquoi tu...

Elle s'embrouilla dans ses mots, rouge de honte, et finalement ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant contre lui. Il caressa calmement sa chevelure rose et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Derrière le mur du gymnase, le sifflet de l'entraîneur sonnait la fin de l'entrainement.

-Momoi-san, tu me donneras ta réponse lorsque tu auras réfléchis.

Il la repoussa doucement et se remit sur ses jambes.

-Ma... Ma réponse...? Ma réponse à quoi ?

-A ce qui vient de se passer.

Il tourna les talons, son sourire amusé toujours aux lèvres, et il regagna les vestiaires, laissant Momoi encore plus troublée qu'avant. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur du gymnase, regardant droit devant elle sans rien voir, les yeux écarquillés. Puis ses iris se posèrent sur le récipient encore ouvert à côté d'elle. Tout ça pour des citrons au miel...

* * *

Excusez les fautes, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, et comme ça fait un bail que j'avais pas posté d'O.S bah... Je voulais pas attendre ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai une fiction qui va bientôt être publier, qui fait pour l'instant 16 chapitre et 170 pages et quelques... Donc j'essaye de la terminer rapidement pour que vous l'ayez au plus vite !


End file.
